


you are (the only exception)

by chordae_tendineae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta/Beta, Bullying, Fluff, Hapkido, Judo, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of martial arts, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Soul Bond, heat - Freeform, mentions of abuse and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordae_tendineae/pseuds/chordae_tendineae
Summary: Baekhyun hated being an omega, but he detested alphas even more. Kyungsoo was an exception.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the thing, I guess. This is some fusion of abo and some martial arts I think. It’s my first time writing this theme and this is unbeta’ed, so read at your own risk—you’ve been warned.
> 
>  

_Going out of the dojang during his free time, Baekhyun who was eight years old then approached a group of kids in the playground nearby._

_“Can I play with you?” The bunch looked up at him, staring at his black uniform._

_“You do martial arts?” one of the kids asked, stopping his toy car with the remote in his hand._

_Baekhyun nodded, crouching. “I do.”_ _His answer earned him a chorus of ‘wow’s’, which made him smile proudly._

_“Be our friend!” the boys blurted at once._

_It was years later when things started to change._

_“We don’t want to deal with the likes of you.”_

_Taken aback from the sudden hostility, Baekhyun walked away—away from the field where he used to hang out with the people he thought were his friends since first grade._

 

_His eyes started to sting at the look of disgust he had received._ _Wiping the tears roughly with the back of his hand, he tightened his grasp around the strap of his bag as he made his way to the school’s infirmary._

_The physician frowned upon seeing the boy’s tear-soaked cheeks._ _“What happened?”_

_“You said that I revealed as an omega.” Baekhyun clenched his hands as he accosted the latter. “…is it possible that you had the results messed up?”_

_When he reached sixth grade, students around his age were taught about the three second-gender roles—the Alphas, the highest rank who were part of the so-called elites; the Betas, the ordinary people comprising most of the population and the workforce; and finally the Omegas, the lowest in the hierarchy who served as subordinates. It did not help that the society had stereotyped omegas like him as “vulnerable” and branded them as “objects to be bred.”_

_Leaning back against his swivel chair, Doctor Kim heaved a deep breath, hoping to appear calm despite the injury to his ego._

_“All tests were verified. You are indeed an omega. There’s nothing wrong with it.”_

_Baekhyun’s hands trembled._

_“If there’s truly nothing wrong with my status,” he breathed, voice quaking. “…why am I treated like I’m some kind of plague?” He took a step back, sparing one last glance at the doctor before exiting the clinic._

_Ever since the results came out, people started to treat those who revealed as omegas with aversion. Some of his classmates, especially those who were female omegas were often made fun of which resulted to most of them quitting school._

_Disheartened, Baekhyun trudged through the cobblestone path beyond the school premises._

_Taking the flight of stairs going to the rooftop garden, he sighed of relief at the liberating scent of flowers. Heading to his usual spot, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall._ _He looked up, watching as bits of snow fall soundlessly from the cold gray skies._

_Cold and gray…just the right words to describe his feeling at the moment._

_Baekhyun was going to enter middle school in a few months but after knowing his presentation, he started to have doubts and fears. He closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him as he drowned in his thoughts._

_~*~_

 

_A few hours had already passed when Baekhyun woke up. Opening his eyes, he lifts a hand, squinting as he met the blinding white lights. When he came to be, he realized that he was nowhere near the rooftop._

_He was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary._

_Flustered, Baekhyun got up quickly, accidentally knocking off a black garment that was draped around him onto the floor._

_“You’re awake.” Doctor Kim approached him, bending down to pick up a hooded jacket._ _“It was dangerous sleeping outside especially for omegas like you. Also, you could’ve frozen to death.” He uttered, giving the younger the piece of clothing._

_Baekhyun eyed the physician suspiciously, his frown deepening._

_“Was it you who brought me here?” Holding the garment closer, he began to relax when he caught a whiff of peppermint and vanilla._

_With a shake of his head, Heechul ruffled the latter’s hair._

_“I’m no stalker, kid. It must be your knight in shining armor.”_ _Suddenly remembering something, the physician went back to his desk. He produced a book from his drawer._ _“The boy who brought you here left this behind,” he said, walking back to stand in front of the omega._

_Putting the jacket on his lap, Baekhyun studied the novel in his hands. Its cover was a deep blue similar to that of the night sky._

_“…A love story? What kind of person read this kind of thing?”_

_Heechul chuckled. “Your alpha, apparently.” He concealed a smile when he saw the blush blooming across the omega’s cheeks. “You should give it back to him.”_

_Baekhyun put the said novel inside his bag which was on the foot of his bed._

_“I don’t even know who this alpha is. You’re this school’s resident physician, you should know him,” he responded, utterly clueless._

_“It’d be no fun if I tell you right away.” Heechul was grinning. “I have this feeling that you’ll meet again sooner or later.”_

_Even before he realized what his rank was, Baekhyun had known Heechul as a trustworthy beta who had earned the admiration of omegas because of his lack of prejudice._

_Wearing the jacket on and strapping his back pack after, Baekhyun stopped at the doorstep of the infirmary._ _“I’ll get going.”_

_Heechul reached out, squeezing the younger’s arm._

_“Things may get difficult for you in the future…you may get into some sort of hell just because of your status.” He pulled back, keeping his hands inside his uniform’s pockets. “It won’t be easy for the likes of you, but just endure until the end.”_

_The doctor had a genuine smile. Baekhyun felt comforted._

_“Thank you.” With a bow of his head, he left._

_~*~_

_Graduation came and Baekhyun’s first year in Middle School arrived but he was still unable to find the mysterious owner of the jacket and the book. The only clue he had was that he was an alpha._

_It was difficult enough trying to associate the scent with the many people around the school given his undeveloped senses, but it was even more complex when he was treated with indifference. He couldn’t decide whether apathy was any better than outright rudeness._

_~*~_

 

_Spending his break underneath the huge tree by the field, Baekhyun dolefully watched the friends he used to have back then play soccer. Since the student population was comprised mostly of alphas, omegas like him who were part of the minority often like to keep to themselves. Fortunately, he had befriended some level-headed betas who made his life bearable._

_Opening the book, Baekhyun turned page after page until he finally reached the part he was currently reading on. Despite his initial thoughts on the book, he had actual enjoyed the story much to his surprise. He was deep into his reading when a shadow loomed in front of him._

_“What is a pretty omega like you doing here all alone? Do you want to play with us?” a lanky boy asked, mouth poised in a leer. Behind him, two guys were blatantly sizing him up._

_“I’m not in the mood for playing.” Baekhyun closed his book, keeping it inside his bag. “Also, who gave you the idea that I’m an omega?” He stood up, slinging his back pack on his right shoulder while looking at the lanky boy dead in the eye._

_The said guy breached into his personal space, catching him off guard._

_“You guys tend to produce more pheromones when you’re surrounded by alphas…just like what you’re doing now.” The boy leaned in to sniff him, making the hair behind Baekhyun’s neck stand on end._

_Stepping back, Baekhyun clenched his fists. “Go away.”_

_He was fully aware that an alpha’s own pheromones could likely raise the chance of him going into early heat. With this in mind, he turned around to make his escape but unluckily, the other boys trapped him._

_“Let me through.” He let out a pained gasp when the guy on the middle pushed him back against the bark of the tree. The other two boys had his arms pinned on his sides._

_“Be good and submit to me.”_

_At the command muttered into his ear, Baekhyun felt a sickening twist in his guts. He closed his eyes, trying to use his skills into good use but to no avail. Something inside him was demanding for him to obey…To submit…To surrender._

_A tear had fallen from his eye when suddenly he heard a growl._

_“Let him go.”_

_Baekhyun opened his eyes, watching as another alpha clad in a dark-washed hooded jacket strode towards them. The moment he drew closer, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of his hard gaze which seemed to soften when his eyes found his own._

_Turning around, the lanky boy faced the intruder._

_“And who are you to stop us?” he spat, grabbing said boy by his collar. “Is he your_ _omega?”_

_Yanking the hand away from him, the other alpha slotted his own hand against the latter’s pulse._

_“Leave him alone,” he snarled, tossing the lanky boy aside and pinning him to the ground._

_Seeing an opening, Baekhyun mustered his strength to break out from the other boys’ grip on him, kicking them in their groins afterwards. He was only recovering from the unplanned encounter when the other alpha grabbed his hand, leading him away from the field._

 

_After running for what felt like hours, the both of them found themselves at the rooftop, catching their breaths._

_Baekhyun leaned heavily against the wall, head thrown back as he tried to breathe in some much needed air. Looking towards his right, he had a glimpse of dark brown eyes, full red lips and pink-dusted cheeks._

_His heart started to beat out of rhythm and Baekhyun was certain that it was not caused by running alone. He felt warmth seeping through his skin when he realized that the alpha was still holding his hand._

_Reading his thoughts, the alpha began to untangle their hands much to the omega’s dismay._

_“There’s something I have to return to you.” Baekhyun searched quickly into his bag. “I think you owned these.”_

_When he saw a familiar book on top of an otherwise familiar folded jacket, the alpha’s lips stretched into a smile._

_“Keep them.”_

_Seeing the confusion on the omega’s face, he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching up, ruffling the other’s hair before pulling away to keep his hand on his side._

_“Why are you kind to me? I’m just an omega.” Baekhyun was beyond confused._

_“Everyone deserves to be treated with kindness, whatever their rank is.” The young alpha’s deep voice was captivating. “And you’re not just like any omega…you’re special.”_

_Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. His grip on the book and the garment tightened. Feeling the otherwise gentle caress of the alpha’s hand on his cheek, his eyes fall shut on its own. A pleasant shiver coursed through his spine at the soft press of the alpha’s lips on his forehead._

_He had never felt this sort of warmth._

_“Take care, omega,” the alpha breathed into his skin._

_The moment his eyes fluttered open, Baekhyun fell into a trap. The alpha’s eyes were glowing underneath the light casting shadows on his face. He was attractive._

_Baekhyun was enchanted._

_“Tell me your name.”_

_The alpha pulled back with a small smile on his lips. He clenched his hands when he saw something akin to sadness flicker across the omega’s eyes._

_“I’ll tell you when we meet again.” He took a step back, letting his gaze linger for a moment before turning completely away from the omega._

_His heavy steps echoed loud amidst the silence._

_~*~_

_Ever since that fateful afternoon, Baekhyun kept on waiting at the same place, at the same time…but the alpha never came back._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo turns off the music on his phone as he pulls into the driveway of his new school. Grabbing his book bag and phone, he steps out of the car, locking it right after. Adjusting his black-rimmed specs, he increases his speed in walking as he avoids the inquisitive gaze of the few passers-by. Despite his alpha status, he’s still uncomfortable with how most people regarded him with _un_ necessary attention.

 

After studying the school map near the entrance, Kyungsoo heads straightaway for the building on the east side which houses the faculty room but stops short when he catches a hint of jasmine and lavender in the air. He looks around, confused, when he saw no one in sight. Shaking his head, he resumes walking. _“It couldn’t be him…perhaps it was just the cherry blossoms,”_ he mumbles, looking at the blooming trees lining the campus.

 

When he reaches the hallway outside the faculty rooms, he sees one middle-aged woman—a janitress by the looks of it—pushing a cleaning cart with mops and two young security personnel doing their regular roving. _“An omega and two betas,”_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

Students and teachers start to show up several minutes later and Kyungsoo stiffens in his place when the familiar scent from _earlier_ filled his senses. Turning around, he weaves through the growing crowd—completely forgoing his purpose of meeting his homeroom teacher first thing in the morning.

 

In his search, Kyungsoo arrives at the west wing of the school. Slowing down, he ambles through the covered pavement, taking in the array of flowers flourishing in the garden surrounding a greenhouse. _“Masking one’s scent in a place like this,”_ his mouth tugs up at the corners. _“…what a clever thing to do for an omega.”_ He walks in reverse, scanning the place once more before going back to his original destination.

 

~*~

 

“You don’t always have to follow me around and send me to school, you know?” Baekhyun halts a few meters away from the school gate, staring pointedly at the older male walking behind him.  “You can just report to your work,” he adds, forehead creasing. “I’m more than capable of looking after myself.”

 

The other man shakes his head gently.

 

“Your father entrusted you to me.” Kim Minseok, 24 years old, had been Baekhyun’s some sort of a bodyguard for almost six years now since middle school. The Chairman— _Baekhyun’s father—_ helped his father’s company when it was struggling so he was greatly indebted to the man.

 

“…besides, my work doesn’t start until 9 o’clock.” He moves to stand in front of the younger to straighten out his uniform shirt, his mouth betraying a smile when he notices Baekhyun’s crooked tie. “I’m fully aware of what you’re capable of. In fact, the way you act could easily fool people into mistaking you as an alpha.”

 

Baekhyun snorts. “Right, but my _pheromones_ will give me away,” he says derisively.

 

Being born as an omega from parents who are both alphas was something he wished did not happen. His parents took the brunt of receiving demeaning words for his status, thus his decision for moving out. Baekhyun’s a living testament as to how the world treated omegas like him. Life was never kind to his _kind_.

 

Aside from his parents, his older brother of seven years and his _first_ love _,_ who were all part of the highest rank in the society, Baekhyun detested any other alphas. Having to stand in the same ground with the class he hated the most _irks_ him, but he did not have much choice. If he allowed his vulnerable side as an omega to overpower him, his family’s reputation would be ruined.

 

“By the way, take this.” Minseok shoves a small paper packet into Baekhyun’s hand. He watches Baekhyun’s face contort into a frown upon looking into the contents. “A pre-heat omega like you should always carry _these_ with you. You’ll never know when you’ll go into _heat_.” Minseok, being a beta—the middle rank—never experienced the said phenomenon.

 

Defeated, Baekhyun put the pack inside his bag. _“Thank you.”_ He straps his backpack on, mustering a small smile. “I’ll take it from here.”

 

Minseok bids him goodbye before he climbs into his car, driving off into the road.

 

~*~

 

Spring has started but the wind is still cold, a remnant of winter. Snow has melted, bathing most trees in luscious green and the flowers and cherry blossoms in vibrant colors. With the sun barely up in the sky, Baekhyun walks leisurely towards the faculty building which leads the way to his classroom. A sigh leaves his mouth when he sees the morning crowd.

 

 _“So much for wanting peace and quiet,”_ he turns around, deciding to take a detour.

 

Not much later, he finds himself inside his favorite place in the campus—the greenhouse. Sitting on a bench, Baekhyun looks into his bag for the pills. The said pills act as _suppressants_ that help mask his pheromone, which according to Minseok was _quite_ strong even for a beta like him who shouldn’t be affected greatly.

 

Taking one into his mouth, Baekhyun chokes on his water when a whiff of something _intoxicating_ reaches his senses. Putting the water bottle back into his bag, he eyes the glass door warily, fists clenched on his lap on instinct. He had been around alphas all throughout his life but he never encountered such a strong presence apart from _that_ one alpha from his younger years.

 

 _“Have I been caught?”_ he mutters, suddenly threatened. As soon as the other person’s presence faded away, he got up to head for his class.

 

~*~

 

Kyungsoo stays outside of the room, silently observing the class through the small gap at the doorstep. It was after a few minutes when he was called in by his new homeroom teacher to stand in front.

 

“You guys have a new classmate,” Ms. Kim utters, looking at him. “Please, introduce yourself.”

 

“My name is Do Kyungsoo and I’m a transferee from Suwon,” he bows low before straightening up. “It’s nice to meet you.” He won’t say he didn’t expect the reaction but still, he was surprised when he hears the thundering applause.

 

“He’s a fine-looking alpha, don’t you think?” Jongdae speaks softly from Baekhyun’s right. He has his usual feline-like grin on his face. “…he appears nerdy _but_ handsome.”

 

If Baekhyun had not known his best friend, he would have mistaken Jongdae for an omega instead of a beta.

 

“He’s just…an _alpha_ ,” he mutters, trying to keep his discomfort at bay.

 

Jongdae barks out a chuckle. “You don’t have to be jealous, Baek. You’re still my best friend.”

 

“I’m _not_ jealous.” Knowing this conversation will lead nowhere, Baekhyun pretends to write something on his notebook, not really bothering to look at his new classmate.

 

“Kyungsoo, you should sit there behind Byun Baekhyun,” Ms. Kim suddenly announces much to the other students’ disappointment. “Baekhyun, please raise your hand.”

 

“ _Shit_.” Baekhyun hisses, throwing a glare towards Jongdae who’s grasping his arm with too much strength. “Are you that happy?” His frown deepens when he observes the latter’s beaming face. With a deep breath, he pries the other’s fingers off his arm, raising his hand. “I’m here.”

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze softens when it lands on the boy seated at the back row in the middle, who has a scowl on his face. He saunters towards the back, taking the empty seat quietly. He places his bag on the floor after getting his notes and pen.

 

“Now, let’s start the class. Open your books to Page 10.”

 

~*~

 

“Hey, do you mind if I ask some questions?” Jongdae blurts out as soon as the other students went out for their break, Baekhyun included. He is facing the newbie who’s currently busy reading a book for their next subject.

 

Kyungsoo looks up, closing his book. “It’s alright.”

 

“I’m sorry. My name’s Kim Jongdae by the way.” He can’t help but smile when the other boy takes his proffered hand. “I’ll start my questions now. First of all, Seoul has a lot of reputable academies so why here?” _So much for a starter,_ Jongdae’s mind supplied.

 

Kyungsoo got this pensive look in his eyes. “It’s where my father and my brother graduated and I got a scholarship.”

 

 _“A man of few words,”_ Jongdae thinks. “You don’t seem like someone who needs scholarship though.” _Strike two._

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo musters a smile. “I don’t but I’m not someone who likes to live off of my family’s riches either.”

 

Jongdae beams at the other man’s answer. “So, are you doing part-time work or something?” _Now that’s better._

 

Kyungsoo seems to contemplate for a second. “Sort of…it’s part of the reason as to why I came here.”

 

“But it’s the third year…I mean, why transfer here now of all times? I’m guessing it’s more than the scholarship or the work.” Jongdae knows he is overstepping his boundaries— _they’re basically strangers_ —but he couldn’t stop his curiosity.

 

If Kyungsoo was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it in his face.

 

“I’m sorry…you don’t have to answer the last one.” Jongdae has the decency to look sheepish. “I’m going to the cafeteria. Do you want to tag along?”

 

“I’ll pass,” Kyungsoo looks regretful. “Next time, maybe?”

 

“That’ll be great.” Jongdae waves a hand before disappearing behind the door. “See you later!”

 

Kyungsoo nods. 

 

~*~

 

“He seems like a good person,” Jongdae says out loud after sipping his juice. “I mean Kyungsoo’s an alpha but he doesn’t act haughty and almighty unlike those _losers_ ,” his voice thins out as he eyes the table in the middle of the cafeteria where a group of alphas spoke lowly of omegas they used to date.

 

“Being of higher status and rank doesn’t make one superior,” he adds almost bristling. “We should be thankful we’re not on the receiving end of _those_ jerks’ demeaning words.”

 

Jongdae have always thought of Baekhyun as a beta.

 

“You’re awfully positive about _that_ newbie being a good guy. You barely know him.” Baekhyun couldn’t throw away the animosity he always had for alphas. “One day, he’ll show his true colors.”

 

Jongdae tuts, shaking his head. “You, on the other hand is awfully negative about him,” he blurts, brows knitted. “Do you have bad blood about _all_ alphas? I know some of them are douchebags but I’ve met others who are not.”

 

Baekhyun has to look away to escape his friend’s stare. If only Jongdae knew about his past, he wouldn’t have said those words.

 

As an omega, Baekhyun was subjected to bullying not once but several times when he was still in middle school. It was alarming enough that his parents had insisted for him to get home-schooled but he was stubborn. He was lucky enough for finding a high school in a big city like Seoul that accepts omegas like him but that didn’t mean the harassments ceased.

 

_All he wanted was to feel normal._

 

Swallowing down a lump on his throat, Baekhyun puts his empty carton of strawberry milk on the table. “I just don’t like _most_ of them,” he answers, voice small.

 

Placing a hand over his friend’s own, Jongdae offers a smile. “You’ll come to like Kyungsoo.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Baekhyun raises a brow in question. “Do you like him?”

 

Jongdae chuckles lightly. “I still got my eyes on Minseok-hyung,” he admits, cheeks pink.

 

Baekhyun’s mouth stretches into a smile of his own. Seeing his best friend mooning over his bodyguard is quite an interesting sight.

 

“Stop it,” he feigns disgust which earns him a whack to his head. “You’re so mean,” he nurses the back of his head, pouting.

 

“Let’s see how you become when you meet your destined _mate_.” Jongdae says, grin impish. “I’m betting you will be _so_ lovesick, you’d be willing to give birth to your mate’s puppies.”

 

If there was one thing Baekhyun disliked about Jongdae, it was his uncanny accuracy. In their universe, being able to give birth was rare with male _betas_ but it was almost _always_ possible with male _omegas_.

 

 _“That won’t happen…”_ Baekhyun hopes the beta doesn’t notice the tremble in his voice. “Break’s almost over. Let’s go back.”

 

~*~

 

The whole day passed by in a blur. Baekhyun had watched how Kyungsoo, the newbie—as he would prefer to call him—got attention from different ranks, male and female alike. As soon as the bell rang, Baekhyun went to leave some of his books in his locker along with the other students.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t go with you.” Jongdae speaks, brows knitted. “My brother had just arrived for his break and my parents have plans for dinner.”

 

Baekhyun squeezes the latter’s arm in comfort. _“Blood’s always thicker than water…”_ He couldn’t help the ache in his chest when he said those words. He misses his family who he left back in his hometown. When he moved to Seoul, it was Minseok’s family who offered him a place to stay. _“I’ll be fine.”_

 

After giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, Jongdae left.

 

~*~

 

It is only dusk but the streets are already buzzing with life. Just like the other day, Baekhyun heads for the gym after his class. The training center where he is a regular member at was three blocks away from his school. Rounding a corner, he finds himself walking the familiar road that leads to a more subdued neighbourhood.

 

Entering the dojang, Baekhyun greets some of the staff and other trainees in the waiting area, immediately going to the restroom to change into his training uniform. He was halfway done when he hears some commotion outside. Fastening his black _tti_ over his _dobok,_ Baekhyun heads out to where the noise was coming from.

 

“What’s the fuss all about?” he asks, piqued.

 

“Have you heard the news? That judoka’s here!” A girl from his class blurts out, visibly excited. “He was invited by the master himself!” Admiration is written all over her face.

 

If she had a tail, Baekhyun’s sure it would be wagging.

 

 _“Typical omega,”_ he mutters.

 

Seulgi raises a brow at him, arms crossed. “What did you say?”

 

“What’s so special about _him_?” Baekhyun points out, mirroring the other’s gesture. “It’s not like you’re practicing judo.”

 

If he were to be honest, Baekhyun actually heard of the man— _whose name he is yet to know_ —countless times from the mouth of those practicing the said art. The infamous _judoka_ was actually dubbed as the youngest 4- _dan_ holder, a rank high enough to earn the respect from their society.

 

_“Still, I can’t think of anything else that makes him extraordinary.”_

 

“For someone who feigns disinterest, you seem to know many things about _him_.” Seulgi unfolds her arms, smiling. “You’re thinking out loud, Byun.”

 

Baekhyun’s forehead scrunched up. “I don’t get it.”

 

“An omega _knows_ another omega’s thoughts, with or without the suppressants.” Seulgi states as a matter-of-factly, stepping closer. “Your scent’s really faint but it’s there,” she comments, sniffing him. “…only a perceptive alpha will be able to catch _it._ ”

 

Baekhyun steps away, deliberately pulling the lapels of his uniform over his chest.

 

“You better smart up. You’re lucky most alphas here are mated, if not,” Seulgi adds, voice oddly low. “…you’re in great danger.”

 

Turning on defensive mode, Baekhyun clenches his hands on his sides.

 

“You’re talking as if you’re not an omega, yourself.”

 

“I _am_ and I’m _un_ mated but I’m not easily affected by those alpha pheromones,” Seulgi trails off, lips curled up. “I only use suppressants when I feel my heat approaching. A little crush won’t hurt me but in your case…I doubt that you’ve had your first heat yet.”

 

Baekhyun remains still.

 

He only begins to move at the call of their head master. He unfurls his fists, following Seulgi into their training room. The students immediately line up according to their ranks as they pile inside.

 

“Good evening. I assume that you have heard the news already?” Jung Yunho, one of the masters, asks with a grin. Since he was a beta, Baekhyun was comfortable being around him. “Tonight, I’m planning a friendly match instead of our usual practice.”

 

“You mean a spar?” one male student utters from behind Baekhyun. “But we have different disciplines, _sabom-nim_.”

 

“Judo focuses on grappling and throwing techniques. I think the spar will help us improve our skills in these areas,” Baekhyun speaks all of a sudden, voice cutting through the silence.

 

With a nod, Yunho crosses his arms.

 

“He’s right. Although judo focuses on the offensive part, some techniques that they have was adopted in our discipline. And this judoka whom I invited is the right person to teach you guys. He’s not only young but he’s also an attractive man.” Seeing the excitement in the trainees’ eyes, Yunho claps his hands. “Okay, let’s have our warm up first.”

 

After completing their warm up routine, the students fall into their spots.

 

“Without further ado, let me call in our guest,” Yunho announces, gesturing for someone at the doorstep.  “Kyungsoo, come here.”

 

Baekhyun shudders at the mention of the name. He turns around, letting his curiosity take over. Seeing Kyungsoo striding confidently in the middle of the class in his blue _gi_ and black _obi_ instead of his navy blue school jacket and dark gray pants—and without the glasses perched on top of his nose—makes Baekhyun feel that he’s looking at a whole different person. 

 

“I never thought I’d see you here,” the judoka utters softly, confusion and something akin to wonder flashing across his dark brown orbs when his eyes drags lower over Baekhyun’s form—to his black belt— before going back up.

“You two know each other?” Yunho looks between his student and the judoka.

 

“He’s a classmate.” Baekhyun feels his cheeks burning at Kyungsoo’s unwavering gaze.

 

Yunho’s lips curled into a smirk at his student’s bashful state.

 

“Loosen up, Byun. It’d be great to see the both of you in spar.” He squeezes the younger’s arm, letting out a chuckle at the latter’s shock. “You’re my best student. I know you’ll do well.”

 

After hearing a series of hoots and cheers, Yunho claps his hands, effectively silencing the crowd. “Let’s move to the bigger hall.”

 

 

Heading out to the other side of the building, Baekhyun walks quietly with the judoka beside him. Although Kyungsoo was not doing anything, his silence was intimidating. The fact that the said alpha kept on staring unsettles him.

 

Baekhyun halts, turning to level Kyungsoo a gaze. _“Do I have something on my face?”_

 

The alpha shakes his head, looking away.

 

~*~

 

The training hall was heavily decorated with portraits of calligraphy on its high walls, with the national and federation flags up in front, above the full-length mirror. The place was also well-lit with the huge glass windows on the upper part of the walls showcasing the full moon of the early night.

 

Standing in front, Yunho crosses his arms, side-glancing Jonghyun, a master in Judo who decided to join the spectacle.

 

“This’ll be interesting,” he says to the other man, watching as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both get into their respective position on the mat. The other students are on the sidelines, anticipation running high in their systems.

 

Facing forward, the two contenders bow to the masters in front of them before turning towards each other.

 

 _“Don’t hold back.”_ Kyungsoo has his eyes on the hapkido athlete as he tightens his belt.

Baekhyun steps closer to the center to where the alpha is. “I’d say the same for you.”

 

“Since Kyungsoo is our guest, I’ll use the terms in Judo. Will that be alright with you?” the referee, a female beta, utters in Baekhyun’s general direction.

 

“It’s fine with me.”

 

_“Keiotsuke.”_

The two bow before nearing each other to take hold of each other’s collar. It was like the calm before a storm until the players began to charge at once at the referee’s chant of _“Hajime.”_

 

Experiencing the weight of Kyungsoo’s grip first-hand almost throws Baekhyun off-guard, if it were not for his stable stance. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he crouches low, delivering a spinning sweep kick which the judoka dodged with ease. They grappled for several minutes, exchanging blows after blows.

 

Charging forward, Baekhyun aimed to seize the judoka’s collar but Kyungsoo was quicker, using the same technique back at him with fluid-like grace.

 

Taking hold of Baekhyun’s uniform collar with his right hand and his sleeve with his left, Kyungsoo thrusts a foot before twisting and bending at his knees to throw Baekhyun over his shoulder.

 

At the latter’s groan, Kyungsoo bends low to pull him up but he finds himself pinned instead.

 

 _“Never help an opponent,”_ Baekhyun whispers into his ear, keeping his tight grip on the alpha’s lapels as he straddles him on the mat with his thighs on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips. _“…it’s one basic rule of the game.”_

 

To anyone who is watching them, their intimate position could easily be misconstrued as two lovers having a fight, instead of professional players in the middle of a spar.

 

With a smirk, Kyungsoo suddenly thrusts his hips up, earning a gasp from Baekhyun who stumbles forward. He secures his left hand under the sleeve of the latter’s right arm with his other hand covering Baekhyun’s fists over his collar before he bridges, rolling the both of them over.  

 

 _“Never let your guard down…it’s an unwritten rule.”_ Kyungsoo has his left arm underneath Baekhyun’s head holding the sleeve of his right hand which is currently curled into a fist against the other’s throat.

 

Baekhyun wraps his legs firmly around Kyungsoo’s waist, trying to get the alpha to budge but to no avail. The more he struggles, the more air is knocked out of him. Reaching up, he taps the alpha’s shoulder twice in defeat.

 

At once, Kyungsoo breaks his chokehold, looking down at his opponent whose flushed face glistened with sweat.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, searching Baekhyun’s face for any signs of discomfort. He was still pressed close against the said guy with his left arm now cushioning Baekhyun’s head and his free hand flat on the mat, supporting his own weight. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Everything is silent for a moment and all that Baekhyun hears is his own heartbeat masked by his and Kyungsoo’s intake and outtake of breath. The latter’s forehead was pinched and his eyes were glimmering with an emotion he couldn’t quite decipher.

 

 

Maybe, Jongdae’s right—maybe, _this_ alpha in front of him is different, but it’s too early to tell.

 

 

“A little breathless but otherwise, I’m fine.” Realizing that he still has his legs wrapped around the judoka, Baekhyun’s face heats up. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, untangling his limbs from Kyungsoo’s waist before looking at anywhere else but _him_.

 

Someone clears his throat from their side and the two look up to see Yunho and Jonghyun smiling down at them. The players stand up quickly, fixing their respective uniforms subsequently.

 

“That was quite a _show_ you’ve pulled,” Yunho says, or more like, teases with how his mouth has stretched into a grin. “I never knew these two different martial arts could be played together with this kind of fluidity.” He nudges Jonghyun on the shoulder making the said judoka chuckle.

 

“I have to agree with him,” the latter amends with a smile of his own. “Although we often make petty arguments over which art is better, what you guys did really amazed us.”

 

He accosts Kyungsoo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I hope you could share your skills with these bunch of hopefuls.” He looks back, gesturing at the group of budding judokas with his free hand.

 

 _“Please, Do-nim,”_ the students blurt at once, bowing in Kyungsoo’s direction.  _“Please teach us your ways.”_

Baekhyun watches as the judoka’s ears redden. He never saw an alpha _this_ bashful.

 

“I actually have schedules outside of the country but it’s not until late May,” Kyungsoo states, scratching the back of his neck. “I think I can make some time,” he adds, mustering a small smile at the crowd’s cheer.

 

“That’s great!” Jonghyun claps a hand against his back before he turns to Yunho, grinning. “Thanks for bringing him here.”

 

Yunho shakes his head. “If he didn’t accept my invite, this spar won’t be possible.” He reaches out, ruffling the younger judoka’s hair. “It’s all thanks to you, Soo.”

 

“It’s nothing, hyung.”

 

“Alright, let’s call it a day everyone!” Yunho announces, earning collective sighs of relief.

 

~*~

 

Everyone starts to pile out of the hall, apart from Kyungsoo and the two masters who stayed in one corner, talking. Baekhyun slows down on his steps, lingering at the doorstep. He did not really want to eavesdrop but his curiosity is getting the best of him.

 

Yunho turns to face the younger judoka with his arms crossed. “Did you find _him?_ ”

 

Kyungsoo stays silent.

 

“I never really believed in soul-bonds between alphas and omegas but when I saw _his_ situation, I had to swallow my words,” Yunho narrates to Jonghyun as he recalls some incident that occurred years ago. “I did not think being away from _his_ omega would affect him _that_ badly.”

 

“What happened?” Jonghyun asks, genuinely curious.

 

“We were actually studying on the same martial art school, though I was older and hapkido was my focus. He attended the usual training one afternoon and out of the blue, he started dry-heaving.” Yunho shakes his head. “It was so severe I had to bring him to the infirmary.”

 

“It all happened when I cut ties with _him_.” Kyungsoo lowers his head, clamping his eyes shut.

 

“The worst came when he had his rut when we were overseas for some competition. He was looking for _his_ omega,” Yunho continues, soothing a hand over the younger’s arm.

 

“He was not _mine_.” Kyungsoo denies, face reddening.

 

“Though you were not mated, the alpha inside you already considers that omega _his_ own…your souls were already bonded.” Jonghyun speaks all of a sudden making the other two look up at him. Although he’s also an alpha, his mate is a beta. “Once an alpha finds its destined omega, their souls will be joined forever.”

 

“So even if they were to be separated by distance, their souls would only yearn for each other.” Yunho finishes, looking at Jonghyun then at Kyungsoo. “…that sounds both incredible _and_ awful.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. “But it looks like I’m the only one affected.”

 

Jonghyun pats his head. “That could happen if the bond occurred when the omega inside your mate was still undeveloped.” He soothes a hand over the younger’s back. “Usually, omegas mature first but I think the opposite applies to you.”

 

“I’d go crazy if that were to happen to me,” Yunho blurts out, eyes wide.

 

“That’s why I came back.” Kyungsoo heaves another sigh. “I don’t think I’d last any longer without _him_.”

 

 

Baekhyun startles when his phone buzzed. There’s a text from his bodyguard.

 

_I’m here._

 

Not bothering to finish listening to the conversation, Baekhyun starts to walk away. Getting his things from his locker, he skips shower, opting to head home right away.

 

~*~

 

 _“Soul bonds?”_ Minseok glances at the omega as he pulls from the car park. “Where did you hear that?”

 

“I heard some people talking about _it_ ,” Baekhyun says, leaning back against his seat. He gazes out of the car window, looking sullenly at the couples loitering along the sidewalk.

 

Facing front, Minseok muses. _“I think it’s like a soul mate.”_ He drives at a relaxed pace, letting the chilly breeze touch his face.

 

“When do omegas mature?” Baekhyun follows up, directing his stare at the beta.

 

Stunned, Minseok tightens his grip on the wheel.

 

“An omega’s maturity starts when he or she experiences his or her first heat.” He begins to speed up when they reached the less crowded part of the street. He risks another glance when he notes the younger’s silence. “What’s the problem?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

~*~

 

As soon as he finished taking a shower, Baekhyun changes into his sleepwear. He walks towards his shelf, scanning each title to find _that_ one particular book. Spotting a navy-coloured case, he pulls the novel out of the collection, quickly moving to sit on his bed. He turns his bedside lamp on, scanning the pages with familiarity.

 

 

_“The moment our eyes met, everything around us began to fade out. I moved closer and closer to her, sealing our distance with the press of our lips…feeling our souls become one…become bonded.”_

 

 

Baekhyun closes the book, putting it on his nightstand. Lying on his bed, he pulls a recognizable black garment from underneath his pillow.

 

_“Will you come back for me, too?”_


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun comes to school earlier the following day. He really didn’t get much sleep last night, for his mind was filled with thoughts of _that_ alpha. He takes his seat, leaning over his desk to take a nap. He was only beginning to rest when he heard some lewd noise from afar making him bolt upright.

 

 _“S-stop!”_ was the girl’s muffled scream. Judging from the pheromones polluting the air, the girl was an omega in heat. A bitter smell was overpowering her scent and Baekhyun realized the other party must be an alpha.

 

Since he had taken his daily dose of his suppressant, Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint exactly who the alpha is. Standing up, he marches out of the room but stops at the doorstep when the noise died down.

                            

Coming out of the last room, he sees Kyungsoo in a dishevelled state, hair tousled with his uniform shirt wrinkled. His glasses were nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun’s forehead creases at the sight of a suspicious pink stain on his uniform collar.

 

With clenched fists, Baekhyun storms back inside the room—inadvertently missing the look of alarm surfacing in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He sits heavily on his chair, trying _in_ _vain_ to contain his anger.

 

_“He’s an alpha…what did I expect?”_

 

What he truly doesn’t understand is the fact that he’s affected. Maybe his own pheromones are messing with his logic.

 

Not that much later, Kyungsoo enters the room, appearing more presentable with his glasses perched on his nose. He’s now wearing his uniform jacket which _thankfully_ hides away the _offending_ stain. He walks towards his seat in silence, not bothering to spare Baekhyun a glance.

 

The latter only breathes a sigh of relief when the other students arrive one by one.

 

“What’s up? You look tensed,” Jongdae says in lieu of a greeting. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

 

Baekhyun’s grip on his pen tightens.

 

“Just saw and heard something disturbing.”

 

At the other’s strange behaviour, Jongdae scrunches his forehead.

 

_“Do spill.”_

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Baekhyun shifts his focus once their homeroom teacher comes in. During the lecture, he stops mid-writing when he recalls the incident _earlier_.

 

 _“Screw alphas,”_ he hisses out, making Jongdae’s frown deepen.

 

~*~

 

“What happened to your hand, teacher?”

 

Kyungsoo flexes the fingers of his right hand. There are bandages wrapped around his digits.

 

“I made some wrong moves at the practice game earlier.” The students produce a noise of disbelief but he just laughs it off. “This is nothing. Go back to your routines.” At his words, the students scramble to obey _. “Good.”_

 

On the other side of the gym, the hapkido students were doing their warm-ups.

 

“He’s actually good at giving instructions,” Seulgi says while stealing glances at the alpha. “…it makes me want to join his class.” Baekhyun scoffs, making her raise a brow. “What’s with that attitude?”

 

“He’s like everybody else,” Baekhyun mutters, knuckles going white at how hard he is holding his belt. “…deceptive _and_ cunning.” He takes a deep breath in hopes of clearing out the fog inside his mind.

 

Seulgi sighs.

 

 

When Yunho and Jonghyun enter the hall, all commotion ceased. The students fall into their belt ranks—the highest in front with the lowest at the back.

 

“Last night, two players demonstrated their skills in their respective arts.” Yunho utters, looking at the crowd. “This time, we decided to have the usual spar first.”

 

“We’ve drawn lots and the two persons who’ll remain from both sides will have to compete just like what Do and Byun did.”

 

Jonghyun’s lips twitch at the other students’ sound of distress.

 

“Don’t worry, there’ll be no casualties.”

 

“But I want to fall under Kyungsoo’s trap,” Jinri, an alpha judoka says suddenly, making the said guy’s ears flush. She has a pretty face with eyes full of mirth.

 

“Then by any means, you have to reach the final match,” Jonghyun says with a grin. “…but I doubt it’ll be easy…” he trails off, watching the other trainees eye Kyungsoo like he’s some kind of prey. “Good luck!”

 

The students immediately paired up—fighting against each other on the different corners on the mat with one instructor assigned for each. Grunts and groans filled the hall as the students battled.

 

Several minutes later, two pairs remain from both parties. The other trainees stay at the sidelines, watching the spectacle unfold in front of them.

 

Straightening out her posture, Jinri beams as she stands in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Alpha,” she says in a soft voice, smile coy. “We finally met on the mat.” Though sweat was beading at her hairline, she looks stunning.

 

Kyungsoo returns a closed-lip smile, getting into his position. “Give it your best shot.”

 

With a jerk of her head, Jinri grins. “I will.”

 

As they exchange throws and grapples, Baekhyun can’t help but get roped in the way Kyungsoo handles Jinri with gentleness despite her being his opponent. Although the girl was smaller in structure, she actually delivers effective counterattacks.

 

It did not take much longer when Kyungsoo decided to go all out, tackling his opponent with an arm lock—effectively pinning Jinri to the ground.

 

 _“Waza ari!”_ Jonghyun calls out and the judokas roared.

 

Letting go of the female alpha, Kyungsoo offers a hand to Jinri to help her stand up.

 

“Thanks,” she says out of breath. “You went easy on me.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You did great.” A full heart-shaped smile appears on his lips, making the girl’s face redden furthermore.

 

 

“I think I’ve seen _that_ somewhere.” Baekhyun blurts out of the blue, gaze fixed on Kyungsoo.

 

“First, you say you hate him…then, you suddenly know him?” Seulgi scrunches her forehead. “Sometimes, I don’t get you.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “…but his smile _really_ looks familiar.”

 

~*~

 

Stuffing some of his things inside his locker, Baekhyun heaves a sigh. During the last match with Kyungsoo, he was so out of focus that he kept making mistakes which earned him some scolding from his instructors.

 

_He has never been this disappointed with his self._

 

He untangles his belt, slowly easing out of his uniform when a warm hand touches his shoulder. Startled, he gets a hold of the invasive hand, twisting it as he turns around quickly.

 

 _“I-It’s me,”_ Kyungsoo mutters with a groan.

 

Baekhyun breathes out, letting go of the alpha’s wrist immediately.

 

“You surprised me.”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo lowers his head. The sight of the other man’s exposed flesh makes his face heat up. It does not help him that the locker rooms were well-lit.

 

Realizing his state of undress, Baekhyun promptly turns towards his locker, pulling the lapels of his uniform over his shoulders.

 

“Do you have something to say?” He stays unmoving as he waits for the alpha’s response. He could feel the latter’s gaze on his back.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat.  “I don’t know what you’ve heard or seen earlier at school but I want to tell you…it was nothing like _that_.”

The alpha’s soft steps echo inside the room when he begins to leave, fading out completely as soon as the door was closed. Turning around, Baekhyun closes a hand over his chest.

 

_“Why does he care about how I see him?”_

 

~*~

 

It was past nine o’clock when Baekhyun reached home. Exhausted, he took a quick shower, falling onto his bed right after. Kyungsoo’s words from before continue to ring inside his ears even when he closes his eyes.

 

~*~

 

Weeks have passed after _that_ night.  Things have gotten awkward for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both in school and in practice.

 

“Am I missing something?” Jongdae finally asks during lunch. He nudges his friend who was simply playing with his food. _“Earth to Baekhyun,”_ he tries, snapping his fingers in front of the latter’s face.

 

Baekhyun puts his chopsticks down, gulping down his can of cider after.

 

“You’re not missing anything.”

 

“Why do I feel like you’re avoiding Kyungsoo the past weeks? Did he do something that has offended you?” Jongdae asks, mildly concerned.

 

Baekhyun chooses not to answer.

 

 

It was moments after when they heard some loud chatter. The both of them look up to see a group of alphas crowding in on Kyungsoo’s table.

 

“Come on, share some stuff about your escapades with omegas,” Junhyung blurts out, wrapping an arm around him. “We could bond over these things you know.”

 

“I’m not interested.” Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably on his seat.

 

The former laughs out loud, turning to his companions. “This one’s probably a virgin! He just doesn’t want people to know.” His voice is grating. “What kind of life are you living? Bedding an omega is easy. This skill is inherent to us alphas.”

 

Baekhyun stills.

 

The boys were mid-laugh when the sound of a glass breaking shuts them up. Kyungsoo gets up quickly, glaring down at the other alpha.

 

“I dare you to say that again.”

 

Junhyung leers. “Omegas are alphas’ _sluts_ , it’s a fact. There’s no need for you to get all riled up. It’s not like you’re any different.”

 

With clenched jaw, Kyungsoo grabs Junhyung by his collar.

 

 _“You know nothing about omegas,”_ he snarls, his orbs turning darker. _“Take back your words or I’ll rip that filthy mouth of yours.”_ He’s having a hard time keeping his pheromones contained.

Sensing the tensed atmosphere, the students along with the other alphas start to run away in fear. The servers in the cafeteria were quick in calling the security.

“I-I was only kidding.”Junhyung is trembling. _“Spare me.”_

Kyungsoo tightens his grip on the latter’s shirt but stops when he catches the look of terror in Baekhyun’s eyes. Gritting his teeth, Kyungsoo pushes Junhyung away, exiting the place at once.

 

The security finds Junhyung slumped on the floor several minutes after.

 

Seeing blood on the shards of glass on the table next to them, Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

 

“Someone has to report this thing.” Jongdae’s brows crease.

 

 _“Do that.”_ Baekhyun storms out suddenly, leaving the beta agape.

 

~*~

 

Worrying his lower lip, Baekhyun follows the trail of blood on the floor of the corridor. It’s only when the chilly air brushed against his skin that he realized he has reached the rooftop.

 

 _“Why are you here?”_ Kyungsoo’s voice is just as cold.

 

Standing at the entryway, Baekhyun mulls over for an answer. He actually doesn’t have _one_.

 

“I…I just followed you out.”

 

The alpha turns and walks towards the farthest corner. He sits on the ground, hissing as his palm touched the rough flooring.

 

“You’re wounded.” With hesitant steps, Baekhyun accosts him. He gets into his knees in front of the alpha. “Show me your hand.”

 

Kyungsoo keeps his right hand fisted.

 

“Don’t bother, this is nothing.”

 

Baekhyun grabs his wrist, holding it closer to him.

 

 _“Don’t be a baby and stop being stubborn.”_ In contrast to his rough attitude, his hands are gentle as he examines Kyungsoo’s wound. “It’s not deep enough to scar but it’s big enough to hurt,” he says, pressing along the cuts on the alpha’s palm to draw out blood.

 

Kyungsoo winces, biting off a curse.

 

 

“I admit, you’re strong, but what use is strength when your hand is injured?” Baekhyun asks, holding the alpha’s gaze. “You should’ve thought first before you acted.”

 

“I was _so_ enraged,” Kyungsoo mutters with barely concealed anger. “He went too far with his words.”

 

“Why did you do _that_?” Baekhyun looks down at the alpha’s hand on his own. “It’s not your job to defend _weak_ omegas.”

 

“I never thought of omegas as weak entities.”  Kyungsoo withdraws his hand, making the latter look up at him. “It’s not right to label people as weak just because others tell them they are. True weakness lies on those who couldn’t deem themselves worthy of self-respect. Omegas need to learn to stand up for themselves.”

 

The alpha’s words hit home, causing tears to poise on the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes. He lowers his head, blinking back his tears.

 

Scooting closer, Kyungsoo cradles Baekhyun’s face with his uninjured hand.

 

 _“Hey, what’s wrong?”_  

Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the alpha’s warm gaze.

 

“I-It’s nothing.” He leans back, avoiding his stare. He cautiously holds Kyungsoo’s injured hand while using his own free hand to pull his own necktie off. He wraps the piece of cloth around the alpha’s palm like a makeshift bandage. “It could work for now. Let’s go the infirmary.”

 

“You don’t have to go with me. I could manage on my own,” Kyungsoo says, sheepish.

 

“I don’t feel like going to class with _those_ jerks.” Baekhyun gets into his feet, holding a hand out. He is actually surprised at how quick _this_ alpha gained his trust. “I’d rather be with you than them.”

 

The way the words came out of his mouth makes a traitorous flush crawl up Kyungsoo’s neck. He takes the proffered hand, using it to help him stand. Dusting off his pants with one hand, Kyungsoo began to pull away but the hold on him tightened.

 

When his action dawns on him, Baekhyun lets go instantly.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s like a default reaction whenever I’m with people I’m comfortable with,” he reasons, abashed.

 

Kyungsoo takes the latter’s hand back into his own, interlocking their fingers after.

 

“Then, I should get used to this.” He has a genuine smile.

 

Baekhyun is rendered _speechless_.

 

Without any more words said, the two walk out of the rooftop hand in hand. The moment they reach the hall downstairs, eyes were on them.

 

“I don’t really appreciate _much_ attention.” Kyungsoo speaks softly so that only Baekhyun could hear.

 

“Neither do I but what can you do? Every one’s curious about the new face,” the latter says, avoiding the spiteful looks directed at them—or more specifically, at _him_. “You, being an alpha, only adds to the flame.” 

 

Sensing his discomfort, Kyungsoo carefully wraps an arm around Baekhyun _._

_“Ignore them.”_

 

The omega nods, leaning significantly closer against the alpha.

 

 

When they arrive at the infirmary, the nurse looks up at them.

 

“Are you hurt somewhere?” Yoona, a beta, asks while looking at the omega.

 

“It’s not me.” Baekhyun breaks away from Kyungsoo’s hold. “…it’s _him_.”

 

Yoona shifts her gaze to his companion.

 

“What happened?” She eyes the alpha warily.

 

Kyungsoo straightens up. “I got fired up, broke some glass and hurt myself in the process.”

 

The nurse gets up from her seat, rounding the table to check on the boy’s hand.

 

“So this is the reason for the missing necktie,” she says, looking pointedly at the omega. “I thought something awful occurred to you.”

 

Baekhyun gulps nervously at the beta’s implication.

 

Yoona gingerly takes off the makeshift dressing before giving it to the alpha.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Kyungsoo pockets the tie before he walks behind her. He sits on one bed as the nurse sets up a dressing tray on the side.

 

“Give me your hand.” Yoona directs, picking a swab with alcohol on her gloved hand. “It’ll sting, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo winces as the swab makes contact with his cut. He fists his other hand when the nurse applies betadine next.

 

Entering the room, Joonmyun’s eyes widen at the sight of Baekhyun who’s currently filling out some form.

 

“Did something happen?” he asks all of a sudden, making the said omega look up. “Didn’t the pills w—”

 

Baekhyun gets up quickly, covering the doctor’s mouth with his hand. Joonmyun is actually an alpha who doesn’t act like one.

 

 _“He doesn’t know I’m an omega,”_ he mutters, looking back at Kyungsoo then at the doctor.

 

Joonmyun pulls the hand off his mouth.

 

 “…I thought the incident from _before_ happened again,” he whispers, brows pinched. “It has been years since this clinic last saw you.”

 

_When he first stepped into this school, Baekhyun got into trouble because of his pheromones. He was clueless that an untouched omega’s scent was far more potent than of those who are mated._

 

Baekhyun shudders at the memory.

 

“The pills are working but I’m wondering if taking those prevents me from having my heat…I’m turning 18 this year.” To say that he’s worried is an understatement.

 

Joonmyun guides him to a chair before he takes his own seat.

 

 “Those suppressants work to mask your pheromones but they don’t alter your heat cycle so I’m also bothered by your inability to experience heat.”

 

_“Do I have a defect?”_

 

The doctor grimaces at the omega’s choice of word. “That’s probably not the case…maybe you’re just a late bloomer.”

 

From his position on the bed, Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s face contort into a frown.

 

The nurse pats his hand after she finishes the securing the bandage. “It’s done.”

 

“Thank you.”  Kyungsoo hops off the bed, walking silently towards the other pair in the room. “Are you not feeling well?” he asks, squeezing Baekhyun’s left shoulder.

 

The said guy stares at him, forcing out a smile. “I’m good.”

 

Seeing their interaction, Joonmyun and Yoona share a look.

 

“We’ll go ahead,” Kyungsoo utters, pulling Baekhyun to his side.

 

“Be safe.” Joonmyun watches the two leave the clinic.

 

 

When they were out of earshot, Yoona drags the doctor towards his table.

 

“Something is off about them,” she states, crossing her arms. “That omega doesn’t just go around, walking with an alpha. He loathes their existence ever since _that_ incident,” she says, taking a seat. “I wonder what changed.”

 

Joonmyun feigns hurt. “I’m an alpha, too.”

 

“But you didn’t _assault_ him,” Yoona murmurs despite everything, uncrossing her arms.

 

At the reminder, Joonmyun makes a face.

 

“Those scumbags were long expelled.” He slumps on his swivel chair. “But about those _two_ , perhaps they have known each other for a long time.”

 

“But that alpha is actually a transferee,” Yoona blurts out, perplexed.

 

Joonmyun locks his hands on top of the desk.  “Now, that’s something.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun is beginning to set, draping the campus with its lethargic warmth. The moment the bell rang, a collective sigh of relief was heard inside the room. The dull afternoon began to burst with life as students fill the hallway with their endless chatter.

 

Standing up from his seat, Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll go ahead.” The latter looks up at him, nodding briefly. Kyungsoo retracts his hand, throwing a polite smile at Jongdae before leaving the room with the rest of the class.

 

After making sure that the alpha was out of earshot, Jongdae scoots closer to the boy seated beside him.

 

“What was that?” His stare is perusing.

 

Baekhyun arch a brow in question. “What do you mean?”

 

“You guys are suddenly… _friendly._ ” Jongdae zips his bag close as he gets up. Baekhyun merely shrugs, stuffing his things quickly and shouldering his back pack. “You also skipped the third and fourth periods yesterday,” he adds, forehead creasing at his friend’s nonchalance. “Kyungsoo was absent, too.”  

 

“We were together. I followed him out, remember?”

 

Jongdae slips his back pack on, brows knitting further.

 

“You didn’t have to skip class.”

 

Seeing the latter’s frown, Baekhyun breaks into a smile.

 

“Are you jealous?” he asks, fighting a smirk. “Don’t worry, Dae. You’re still my best friend.”

 

“You owe me some copyright infringement for using my line.”

 

Jongdae fakes offense, hiding a smile of his own but then winces when Baekhyun punches his left arm a _bit_ too hard. He wraps the same arm around the other as he leads the both of them out of their room.

 

“But really, I’m curious. What’s the score between you and Kyungsoo?” The beta watches with amusement as crimson colours his friend’s face. “Last time I check, you _loathed_ alphas. Even the sight of them _irks_ you.”

 

“I still hate them.” Baekhyun plays with the straps of his bag, finding the tiled floors suddenly amusing to look at. “It hasn’t changed.”

 

“Then what makes you treat _him_ differently?”

 

“I don’t,” Baekhyun argues, looking away. “He just happens to teach judo at the center where I’m attending so that makes us some colleague of sorts.” He stares up ahead, silently wishing Jongdae would stop with his queries. “Our relationship’s strictly… _professional_ ,” he adds, finally sparing the beta a glance.

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes.

 

“People saw you two holding hands _._ ” He looks skeptical. “I didn’t expect you guys to be on _that_ level of close…professional or not.”

 

Baekhyun halts in his step, making the other stop in his tracks, too.

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get at.”

 

“You can really be oblivious at times,” Jongdae exasperates fondly. “I’m just telling you that Kyungsoo’s got popularity among the student body not only for his academic standing but also for his good looks. To top it all off, he’s an _alpha_.”

 

Moving to stand closer, he cups Baekhyun’s face.

 

“What I’m saying is that you’re seen as a competition, my friend.”

 

“It’s not like we’re in _that_ kind of relationship.” Baekhyun pulls away, flustered. “Friends and colleagues can hold hands.”

 

“Not everyone share the same sentiment.” Jongdae ruffles his hair, chuckling lightly. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

Walking halfway along the corridor, Baekhyun grabs the beta’s hand out of nowhere.

 

“What is _this_?” Jongdae asks, looking down at their joined hands before staring up at the other male. “Trying to prove your point?”

 

With a frown, Baekhyun releases his grasp on the latter.

 

“Your hand feels like sandpaper.”

 

Jongdae laughs as he keeps his now free hand inside his pants’ pocket. “I should be offended. You’ve already said the same thing before, so I don’t know why you’re doing it now.”

 

Staring down at his hand, Baekhyun recalls the time when Kyungsoo had held it in his own. Up to this day, it still struck him as odd how the alpha’s touch didn’t cause him discomfort in ways it probably should already have.

 

 _Un_ expectedly, their contact felt comfortable, to say the least.

 

Feeling a traitorous heat spread across his cheeks, Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Penny for your thoughts?” the beta asks.

 

“T-This is…it’s nothing,” Baekhyun denies _not_ _so_ eloquently.

 

Jongdae looks the slightest bit convinced.

 

“If it’s nothing, why are you blushing?” He probes, peering into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Are you having some perverted thoughts then?” He yelps when Baekhyun shoves him _a little too_ strongly. “What? I’m only stating the obvious.” A chuckle then, “Your face is on fire.”

 

Baekhyun clears his throat while adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

 

“Come on, it’s getting late.”  

 

 

 

Reaching downstairs, the two of them came to a halt when they spot Kyungsoo at the school yard just a few paces from them.

 

“Isn’t that Park Sunyoung from the other section?” Jongdae has his eyes set on the girl standing in front of Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know they knew each other.”

 

Without him knowing, Baekhyun’s hands curl into fists at his sides at the sight of _said_ alpha talking amicably with _said_ female omega. His forehead creases when he sees the latter producing a small pouch from her bag.

 

 

 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo asks, stunned.

 

“They’re home-baked cookies.” Sunyoung’s cheeks flush a bright pink “I made them for you,” she adds, tucking her hair slowly behind her ear. “It’s for _that_ time.”

 

Kyungsoo accepts the gift albeit with a hesitant smile.

 

“You didn’t have to do this.”

 

Seeing the bandage on his hand, the omega frowns. Carefully, she holds the alpha’s hand into her own.

 

“I didn’t know you were hurt.”

 

Kyungsoo withdraws from her grasp. “This wasn’t from _that_ time.”

 

“It’s a good thing then.”

 

Sunyoung flashes him a relieved smile. Kyungsoo offers a small smile of his own.

 

“How are you doing now?”

 

The omega’s cheeks turn pink. “I’m fine thanks to you.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down briefly at the gift before he stares right back up at the girl.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to go now.”

 

Sunyoung forces a smile out. “I-I understand. See you around.”  

 

Kyungsoo nods, leaving after.

 

 

The instant the wind blows into their general direction, Baekhyun’s eyes widened. The familiar sweet scent of cherries leads his gaze to land automatically on Sunyoung who’s currently adjusting the black piece of cloth around her neck.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Jongdae calls out as Baekhyun takes large strides towards the girl as if possessed. “Hey, wait up!”

 

Sunyoung whips her head at the sound, finding herself face to face with a fellow omega.

 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Baekhyun speaks without preamble, voice low.

 

Eyeing his nameplate, Sunyoung nods.

 

“You might want to tell your friend to leave first, Byun Baekhyun-ssi.” She looks beyond his shoulder, at Jongdae, who’s now kicking some random pebbles on the ground. “…unless you want that beta to overhear _our_ conversation.”

 

Baekhyun grimaces at the thought. Turning around, he walks back towards Jongdae, feeling sheepish when he sees his friend’s hopeful face.

 

“Are we free to go now?” Jongdae asks, smiling.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you next time.”

 

The beta’s mouth is downturned at the corners.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly interested in girls?” He swallows a groan when Baekhyun punches his arm in retaliation. “ _Dammit._ Your fist actually hurts, you know?” He steps back to nurse his left arm, pout on full show. When he didn’t hear any sort of reply, Jongdae looked up. “What’s the matter?”

 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. “I couldn’t really explain it right now.”

 

Jongdae’s frown dissipates at his rueful expression. “You better not miss out arcade nights next time. It’s rare that we both don’t have cram classes.”

 

“I know and I’m really sorry.” Baekhyun feels guilt gnawing at his conscience.

 

Jongdae claps a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he utters with a smile. “Bye.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t get the chance to get another word out as the beta runs away immediately after.

 

“So,” Sunyoung pipes up behind him, breaking his train of thoughts. “What did you want to know?” She narrows her eyes, assessing. “Is this about Kyungsoo?”

 

Baekhyun nods, cheeks aflame.

 

“You’re not as subtle as I thought you would be, _omega_ ,” she remarks, voice lilting towards the last word. She schools her expression into a serious one when she saw Baekhyun’s offended look. “My bad, please go on.”

 

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun curls his hands.

 

“Weeks ago…you had your heat, right?” Sunyoung nods. “Was _he_ in the same room as you during _that_ time?”

 

Sunyoung crosses her arms, mildly interested. “What is this really about?”

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

The grave expression on his face makes Sunyoung raise a brow.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“I…I need to know the truth.” Baekhyun feels exposed under the other’s scrutiny. “Just tell me everything that happened.” He winces internally at how _desperate_ he sounded even to his own ears.

 

“Well, there was this one alpha who claimed that he has imprinted on me. Although he was a year younger, he always makes sure to meet me before my classes start…” she trails off, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “His presence began to unnerve me so I tried to push him away. Tough luck…he was persistent.”

 

“Do you hate him?” Baekhyun asks, tone devoid of real curiosity. It’s grating his nerves how the female omega was beating around the bush. But to be fair, he _did_ ask her to tell him about the whole thing.

 

“It’s nothing like that. He just wasn’t my type.” Sunyoung releases a deep sigh. “I believe that we, omegas have the right to be picky, too. I won’t just let random alphas _bang_ me.”

 

Baekhyun’s face twist into a frown at the latter’s choice of words. Clenching his fists harder, he tries to school his expression into that of indifference. Sunyoung who seems unaware of his discomfort ploughs on.

 

“That morning, I went to school feeling somewhat uneasy. I haven’t had my winter heat so it was making me uncomfortable for weeks.” Sunyoung adjusts the cloth around her neck, seemingly fidgety. “When I saw that young alpha waiting at the doorstep of my classroom that day…I suddenly lost it.” She pauses, forehead creasing. “I went into heat just as he went into his rut.”

 

Baekhyun remembers clearly about that clause in the rulebook regarding omegas. To maintain the school’s order, any omega enrolled should be able to control, if not, suppress their heats. It’s not really fair for those who don’t have a regular _estrus_ _cycle_ but as per rule, every omega coming to school should carry heat suppressants with them anytime of the day.

 

In Baekhyun’s case, he opted to mask his pheromones — after what had happened during his first year — allowing for the others to perceive him as a beta at least, which saves him from all the trouble. He was fully aware that by doing this, other omegas might see him as a coward knowing that he was born as a _male_ , but he could care less. It’s the easiest way he could protect himself.

 

Baekhyun blinks his eyes rapidly after realizing he had spaced out.

 

“Sorry, please continue.”

 

Sunyoung frowns. “Are you sure you want to hear the rest? You seem uncomfortable.”

 

“I…I want to hear everything out.” Baekhyun says, sheepish.

 

With a nod, the female omega resumes her recount.

 

“Apparently, he had navigated us both inside the room. That young alpha’s scent was so thick I couldn’t fight it even if I tried. Just as he was aiming for my neck after pushing down my protective collar, I sensed another alpha’s presence,” she trails off, casting her eyes down for a moment, cheeks turning pink. “…it was Kyungsoo.”

 

A fond smile has appeared on Sunyoung’s lips at the mention of the name. Baekhyun doesn’t really like the sight of it.

 

“…He’d thrown his bag, whisked the younger away then knocked him down in a flash. I was winded but I saw the other boy crawling his way out. I was alone on the floor, writhing in pain then out of the blue, I was hit with something sharp in my arm. When I woke up not much later, Kyungsoo was holding me.”

 

The picture crafted by Baekhyun’s mind makes his stomach churn in distaste. He suddenly tastes bile at the back of his throat.  

 

Seeing his reaction, Sunyoung is quick to interject.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea…Kyungsoo didn’t _touch_ me. I was still adjusting to the after effects of my suppressant, so he waited for a while. When I stopped thrashing about in his hold, he left immediately after.”

_“That explains the lipstick stain on his shirt,”_ he mutters to himself, ignoring the way the other omega lifts a questioning brow. Strangely, Baekhyun felt relieved.

 

 

~*~

Nightfall finds Baekhyun walking the street outside the school premises alone. The conversation he had with Sunyoung ended up later than he’d expected, so he decided to lurk around the library for awhile. He spent the remainder of his time trying to read through the mess of words that is his notes, as he mulls over what the other omega had shared.  

 

Baekhyun is in a dilemma. Although several vehicles are on the streets, the particular bus that he usually takes to the Kim’s residence only comes every 30 minutes. Aside from this, all the taxis that have passed by were occupied _._ Minseok was nowhere in sight because the beta had an emergency meeting to attend to.

 

In addition to his present predicament, Baekhyun’s suppressant is already starting to wear off. The pills typically don’t last long and for this reason, he usually takes another dose whenever he has practice or longer class hours — which are both not the case right now.  (Joonmyun had already warned him about taking the pills in moderation to avoid adverse effects.)              

 

“I should’ve accompanied Jongdae instead.” Realizing what he had said, Baekhyun halts in his step. “No, if I went with him, I wouldn’t have known the truth about _that_ day.”

 

Despite his attempt at staying positive, Baekhyun couldn’t help but sigh when he spots the bus stop empty. Taking a deep breath, he traipses towards the waiting shed, plopping himself down on one of the seats in resignation.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun is still hunched over his seat, cradling his back pack on his lap while staring intently at the blank text area of his phone. His thumbs hovered over the keys as he itches to write _something_. With yet another sigh, he decides to close his message app, putting his phone away afterwards inside his uniform’s front pocket. Leaning back on his seat, he turns his head when he spots a flurry of movement towards his right. Coming into the direction of the shed he’s currently in is a group of alphas.

 

_“Let’s play house, omega.”_

A violent shudder rakes up Baekhyun’s spine at the memory. Cold beads of sweat start to form along his hairline and his forehead. His palms turn clammy. Opening his bag, he searches frantically for his pills, taking one caplet as soon as the alphas’ offensive pheromones invade his senses.

 

“That boy was no fun. He didn’t know the basics of giving head.”

 

“At least, he received our knots well,” interjects another alpha.

 

The first one scoffs. “Well, don’t all omegas have _that_ kind of talent?” The rest of the group laugh derisively.

 

When Baekhyun risks another glance, he froze in his place. Staring back at him is the same alpha that caused his nightmares from years _ago_.

 

“ _Oh_.” Jaebum stops in his tracks. His hair was now shaved on both sides with more piercings lining his left ear. He appears more menacing than Baekhyun could remember. “That boy over there…doesn’t he look familiar?”

 

Baekhyun tears his gaze away at once, diverting his focus on the empty road in front of him. His fists tremble against his bag as he’s made hyperaware of the seven sets of eyes that are now burning holes into the side of his head. He’s not entirely sure if what he feels at the moment is entirely fear or restrained anger and disgust…or a mixture of both.

 

“A beta? I can’t recall ever interacting with one,” Chansung says, forehead creasing.

 

“Perhaps you’re mistaking him for someone else, Jae,” Taecyeon chimes, throwing an arm around said alpha. “Some people look the same.”

 

“I swear, I’ve seen that face,” Jaebum insists, brows knitted. “I just couldn’t remember where or when.”

 

In his distress, Baekhyun doesn’t see someone approaching from his other side. A tap on his shoulder has him bolting upright in seconds, fists clenched and bag forgotten on the ground. He’s ready to fire a slew of cuss words paired with a glare set on the _intruder_ but he backtracks immediately upon realizing that it’s Kyungsoo who is standing in front of him. The alpha looked like he just came from practice given the navy jacket and black sweats he’s wearing.

 

“Don’t startle me like that _again_.” Baekhyun bites off a curse as he drives his right fist weakly against the alpha’s chest. “I almost had a heart attack,” he adds, delivering another punch to his chest. Despite his initial shock, Baekhyun couldn’t hide away the relief that he felt when the alpha came.

 

Kyungsoo picks his bag up for him, handing it over.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was driving nearby when I saw you.” A frown mars his features. “What are you doing here all alone?”

 

“I was waiting for the bus…I didn’t have a ride.” Baekhyun ducks his head, suddenly embarrassed — completely missing out the glower Kyungsoo sends to the group of alphas behind him.

 

“But you have some sort of chauffeur, right? I noticed some guy picking you up from school on most days.”

                                                                                                                                              

Baekhyun looks up, face lighting up in recognition. He tries to ignore the current state the alpha’s eyes are in — Kyungsoo’s irises are a deep red, emanating a murderous intent.

 

“Hyung’s busy. Besides, he only fetches me whenever I have late night classes or practice,” he says, fighting a shiver.

 

Kyungsoo’s rage must have been apparent if Baekhyun’s evading stare is anything to go by. Taking a deep, calming breath, Kyungsoo shuts his eyes momentarily before opening them back.

 

“I thought you’re going home with Jongdae. I would’ve fetched you had I known this would happen.”

 

“He went ahead because I had some important matters to attend to. Also, you had your practice…” Baekhyun lowers his head, curling his fists tighter around his backpack’s strap. “…it’s not like I’m your responsibility.”

 

In the short span of weeks that he spent talking with the alpha, Baekhyun had been self-conscious most of the time. He’s not normally bashful in front of higher ranked individuals, _especially_ _not_ with alphas to whom he has developed a generalized aversion to, but for unknown reasons, Kyungsoo have this kind of effect on him.

 

“Still, I can’t help but worry.”

 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat stutters. Lifting his gaze, he sees the deep concern reflected in the alpha’s eyes which have reverted back to their dark brown hue.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, suddenly feeling guilty. Remembering the guys from before, he turns around only to find the place empty.

 

“They walked away,” Kyungsoo says upon seeing his confusion. “Do you know them?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head frantically, avoiding the other’s stare. He doesn’t realize how bad he was trembling not until something was draped around his shoulders, giving him an immediate sense of warmth.

 

“You’re shivering,” Kyungsoo says as he adjusts his jacket around Baekhyun’s form. The alpha is left with only his black t-shirt which doesn’t do much in fending off the cold. “Where do you live? I’ll drive you home.”

 

The omega’s cheeks turn warm at the alpha’s sweet gesture.

 

“I don’t want to impose on you. I’ll just wait here,” Baekhyun says, pulling the garment closer to his body. “I’m pretty sure it won’t be too long before the next bus comes.”

 

Kyungsoo releases a sigh. “I must insist. I don’t feel at ease knowing you’re alone.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart skips another beat at the alpha’s assertive _yet_ concerned tone. Alphas are not supposed to make him feel this way _. Or so he thought._

“I…I’ll tell you the direction as we go along the way.” He concedes while staring timidly at Kyungsoo. “Hyung’s house is not that far.”

 

“You live with your… _chauffeur_?” The alpha looks puzzled.

 

Baekhyun nods. “He’s like my guardian. I’ve been living with hyung’s family ever since I moved out. My real brother is currently having his master’s degree overseas with his _mate_.”

 

At the mention of the word, Kyungsoo clears his throat.

 

“Just wait here.” He leaves at once to get his car which was parked not far.

 

“Seems like he’s really sensitive about the topic,” Baekhyun ponders out loud as soon as the alpha was out of earshot. He was cut off from his reverie when a sleek black car stops in front of him minutes later _._

He stares _dumbfounded_.

 

“Hop in,” Kyungsoo blurts out as he lowers the passenger side’s window. Sensing Baekhyun’s hesitation, he gets out of the car, going around it to open the door directly for the other. “I have no ill intentions. Besides, if I ever _did_ have one,” he trails off, lips tugging up the slightest bit at the corners. “…you can just knock me down.” His gaze is earnest.

 

Without putting up much of a fight, Baekhyun slips onto the passenger’s side in silence. Kyungsoo suppresses a smile as he makes his way towards the driver’s seat. Turning the engine back to life, he pulls onto the road right away.

 

 

 

As they steer farther from the vicinity of the campus, Baekhyun finds himself stealing glances at the man beside him. Kyungsoo is silent as per usual, a strike contrast to Jongdae’s loud company. It’s not that he minds—Baekhyun is just not used to spending comfortable silence with an alpha nearby.

 

It feels almost _surreal_ —him alone with an _alpha_ in _said_ alpha’s car. His family would’ve called him out for it.

 

“Does it feel stuffy?” Kyungsoo asks out of the blue, eyes still on the road. Not really waiting for an answer, he rolls the car windows down. “Tell me if it gets too cold for you.”

 

At the alpha’s sudden stare, Baekhyun’s face starts to heat up _once_ more. His skin tingles as the cool spring breeze touches his warm cheeks.

 

“A-Alright,” he whispers, nodding briefly.

 

Passing by the Han River, Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo’s grip on the stirring wheel tightens.

 

“Does it still hurt?” he asks, eyeing the latter’s curled up fist pointedly.

 

Kyungsoo offers a smile. “It stings a bit but other than that, my hand’s fine.” He shifts his attention back on the road. “Don’t worry.”

 

Baekhyun frowns despite himself. “Don’t be too hard on yourself during practice.” He doesn’t realize the _slight_ whine in his voice.

 

“The national competition’s fast approaching. There’s no time for slacking off.”

 

“I know but take it easy, alright?”

 

Kyungsoo clenches his hands further the instant the wind blows into the car. Baekhyun decides not to comment about it anymore.

 

 

 

After several minutes of driving, they finally reached the Kim’s residence. Baekhyun plays with the straps of his bag as Kyungsoo taps his fingers on the steering wheel. The silence hangs heavy in the air.

 

“I never get to thank you for earlier,” Baekhyun speaks first, trying to break the ice.

 

Kyungsoo turns on his seat to face him. “It’s nothing.”

 

Biting on his lip, Baekhyun looks away, picking at the invisible lint of his bag.

 

“To be honest, I thought you were like _those_ jerks at first.” He catches Kyungsoo’s stare from his peripheral vision. “Thought you were haughty _and_ arrogant…just like every alpha.”

 

“You don’t conceal your distaste for my kind very well,” Kyungsoo says, sounding almost nonchalant.

 

Shifting on his own seat, Baekhyun looks at the alpha straight in the eye. In his defense, he didn’t know he was being _that_ obvious — that is, if he discredits Jongdae’s observations, too.

 

“This doesn’t bother you? …The fact that I probably hate your kind’s guts? ” He tries not to falter under Kyungsoo’s undivided attention.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Actually, I don’t care. Most alphas think with their _dicks_ so I wouldn’t really blame you if feel that way.”

 

“But you’re not like them,” Baekhyun says suddenly, voice almost a whisper.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken. “Isn’t it too early for you to say that?”

 

“Condemning you with the rest of your _class_ doesn’t sit well with me.” Baekhyun clenches his hands. “I was wrong about you, Kyungsoo…I’m sorry.”

A flash of something unreadable flickers across the alpha’s eyes and then it was gone _._

“That’s actually the first time you called me by my name.” Kyungsoo’s lips curl up briefly before thinning out into a line. “…but I don’t appreciate it if it’s followed by an apology.”

 

Baekhyun frowns. “It’s because I feel bad about harboring ill thoughts about you.”

 

“You probably had your reason.”

 

Feeling another strange twist in his gut, Baekhyun avoids the alpha’s eyes.

 

“Follow me.” He unbuckles his seatbelt, picks his bag up and goes out of the car at once.

 

Baekhyun fights a shudder when he hears the car’s door being slammed shut behind him. His heart is racing all of a sudden and he’s _certain_ , it’s not out of fear.

 

“Are you trying to invite me in? Will that be alright?” Kyungsoo asks, clearly hesitant.

 

“I’m bringing in someone I know. Hyung won’t mind.” Baekhyun presses on the door bell. He turns back to face the alpha. “…Also, it’s quite cold. You should have something warm before you go,” he adds, voice uncharacteristically affectionate.

 

“I can just grab coffee at some café down the road.”

 

“Please, this time I insist.” The alpha nods, scratching his nape. Baekhyun finds himself smiling at the sight of his ears becoming red.

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“For an alpha, you easily get flustered.” Baekhyun is stifling a grin when the gate suddenly opens revealing Minseok’s younger cousin, Jongin, in front of them.

 

“Welcome back, hyung.” The younger omega’s smile falters when he sees the man standing next to Baekhyun. “Who is he, hyung?”

 

“He’s a friend, Jongin.”

 

Baekhyun tries not to squirm under the younger’s questioning gaze. Jongin looks pointedly at the garment wrapped around the older omega.

 

_“Friend?”_

 

“My name’s Kyungsoo.” The alpha thrusts a hand forward to which Jongin shakes briefly. “I’m his classmate.”

 

The younger raises his brows in amusement.

 

“You must be a good man if hyung decides to invite you in.”

 

 _“Jongin,”_ Baekhyun hisses out, glaring at the other omega. “It’s cold, you know.”

 

“Oh, please come in.” Jongin opens the gate wider, embarrassed. “I came to visit hyung but he’s not yet here.”

 

“He’s in a meeting,” Baekhyun says as he wraps an arm around Jongin’s shoulder. Although younger, Jongin is a few centimetres taller which means Baekhyun has to crane his neck a bit to level him a gaze. “I thought you won’t let us in. It’s cold, you know,” he says, voice low.

 

Jongin chuckles nervously. “I was just not used to seeing you bring a guest at home and an alpha at that? I thought I was hallucinating.”

 

Baekhyun turns around to look at Kyungsoo who was walking behind them.

 

 _“It’s fine,”_ the alpha mouths in reassurance.

 

The moment they enter the house, two maids in their early twenties welcome them, offering to take their things.

 

“I’ll take care of this. Thank you.” Baekhyun politely declines while holding onto Kyungsoo’s jacket. “Please prepare some tea for the guest.”

 

“Yes, young master,” one of the ladies utters with a bow.

 

“I already told you several times to drop the formalities. I’m not the master of this household.”

 

The two ladies, along with Jongin and Kyungsoo smile at his words.

 

“What can you do? People here love you, hyung.”

 

“I bet they love you more, _Nini_.” Baekhyun fake coos at the younger omega.

 

“Hyung, I’m not a baby anymore.” Jongin whines despite himself. “Besides, only Sehun is allowed to call me _that_ way.”

 

“You’re so mean, picking your boyfriend over me.” Baekhyun feigns hurt.

 

“Don’t be dramatic, hyung.” Jongin groans. “I’m sure you’ll do the same if you have one.”

 

“You’re wrong. I won’t be as sappy as you guys.”

 

“Whatever. I’ll just wait for hyung in his room.”

 

Baekhyun watches as the younger makes his way upstairs. Walking towards the living room, he finds the alpha staring up at the portraits hanging on the wall.  Sensing his presence, Kyungsoo turns to look at him, gaze unreadable.

 

“ _Kim Minseok_ …he’s your chauffeur?” he asks, sounding confused.

 

Baekhyun nods, tilting his head a bit to the side.

 

“Why? Do you know him?” He couldn’t recall Minseok ever mentioning anything about the alpha.

 

Kyungsoo stands agape, staring at the _omega_ in front of him in a different light. The scent of lavender and jasmine permeating through the air makes sense _all of a sudden_.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ he curses internally, laughing at himself for not realizing sooner. “He’s a friend,” is what he says out loud later after noticing Baekhyun’s deepening frown. “A good old friend, if I may say.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know,” the omega says, genuine at best.

 

“Well, I didn’t know either,” Kyungsoo echoes, praying to whatever deity there is not to lose his shit in front of _his_ omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short...I know it's been a long time since I posted. Life happens.
> 
> Also, take note of Kyungsoo's use of "omega" to denote Baekhyun.


End file.
